I Almost Do
by justcrazykids
Summary: Just a one-shot based on the Taylor Swift song, 'I Almost Do.' Set pre-Mockingjay epilogue. *G/K; Third Person Omn. POV; K Rating;*


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, nor do I own the rights to the Taylor Swift song. Just saying though, if I owned the Hunger Games, shit would go down waaaaaaaaay differently. ;)_

* * *

I Almost Do

Third-Person POV (Katniss)

_I bet this time of night you're still up  
I bet you're tired from a long hard week  
I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window  
Looking out at the city  
And I bet sometimes you wonder about me_

Katniss Everdeen sits alone in her home. The house is cold, empty, and uninviting. But she makes no move to change its state. Instead, she continues to stare out the window at nothing in particular.

With nobody left, life has been difficult for her to deal with. Peeta is gone. He ran off with Delly Cartwright, a sweet merchant girl. It seems that they were perfect for each other, Katniss had thought.

She wants Peeta to be happy. His happiness matters more to her than her own has, but she's started to feel the painful side effects of letting him go.

He promised that he would still visit her often, but with the news of Delly's pregnancy, the visits became fewer and fewer. Katniss didn't blame him one bit. She knew that she never deserved his warm comfort, and now he's finally realized it too.

Her mother is gone as well. She went to District 4 to care for Annie during her pregnancy. She never said whether she would return back to 12, but Katniss highly doubted it. Because what more is left there?

Her broken daughter and memories of the past. Memories that still haunt both of them in the form of nightmares. There's no reason for her to return. She's never been the comforting type.

Not that Katniss really cares anyways. Her mother is her last direct link to the only person that Katniss is sure that she ever loved: Prim. And now that Prim is gone, seeing her mother will just make the sweet, angelic face of Prim resurface and send Katniss into fits of hysteria.

Although it has been two years since the death of her beloved Primrose, Katniss still suffers from constant nightmares. Sometimes, they are so bad that even Haymitch would hear them from his house next door. That's saying a lot, considering that he's in a drunken stupor most of the time. The nightmares are awful and they quickly take a toll on Katniss's health, both physically and mentally.

But Prim isn't the only person present in Katniss's nightmares. No, there's another person, a boy- man- that had holds another precious space in her heart. Katniss Everdeen still often dreams of the boy with the snares.

She often dreams of the old days, back when they were younger, more carefree. Well, as carefree as two young hunters could be while carrying the burden of hungry families on their backs. The dreams aren't bad, just bittersweet.

It takes a long time for her to realize it, but Katniss loves Gale more than a friend, differently than family. Watching the memories of their time spent together just makes her feel the awful pain of missing somebody that you love.

Some say that it is the most difficult pain to cope with.

Katniss looks out of her living room window again, this time with eyes brimming with tears. They cloud her vision just enough so that the dimly glowing night-lamps might just be mistaken for a person.

She wonders what he's doing now and what she would do if he was actually standing directing across from her home.

And more importantly, she wonders whether he ever wonders these things about her. She believes that he might, but there's no way to be sure. He has a job, for sure. Maybe a girlfriend. Possibly even kids.

But Katniss holds onto the small glimmer of hope that Gale Hawthorne is still thinking and dreaming of her, just as she is thinking and dreaming of him.

_And I just want to tell you  
It takes everything in me not to call you  
And I wish I could run to you  
And I hope you know that every time I don't  
I almost do  
I almost do_

After a particularly painful dream, Haymitch suggests that she call him and confess her secret dwellings of the past. She scoffs at the idea, but actually considers it after he leaves for his home and alcohol again.

Katniss wants to speak to Gale again. She truly, truly does. But she doesn't have the guts to pick up the phone and dial his number.

She fears that if she does, a woman will answer the phone.

_"Hello, Hawthorne residence."_

_"Is Gale there?"_

_"No, sorry."_

_"May I ask, who are you?"_

_"I'm his wife."_

The scenario plays in her mind, over and over again. It wounds her to think that Gale would get over loving her so easily, but he's always been the stronger of the two. And the more desirable one. It wouldn't take much for a beautiful woman to walk his way and for him to fall in love again.

But that glimmer of hope which still barely clings to existence tells her otherwise. It tells Katniss that Gale misses her, just as she misses him. It demands that she call him, to at least find out.

Many times, Katniss has approached her telephone, picked up, and once she even began to dial the number. Each attempt ends in failure; she never goes through with it.

But she almost does.

_I bet you think I either moved on or hate you  
'Cause each time you reach out there's no reply  
I bet it never ever occurred to you that I can't say hello to you  
And risk another goodbye_

A number appears on the caller ID; it's completely unfamiliar to Katniss. She figures that it's probably just her mother or Annie, although they've never called before. Not once.

She picks up the phone, "Hello?" To her, her voice sounds tired and defeated. It's been so long since she really had a conversation with anyone.

"Catnip?" a man's voice questions hesitantly. Katniss's mouth goes dry and she almost drops the receiver; she would know that voice anywhere. She disconnects immediately, being so taken aback by the sudden contact and lack of rehearsal on her part.

Guilt consumes her, but she makes no move to call him back. She doesn't understand her full reasoning, but as the memories of Prim and Gale start to fuse, the reason is clear.

Gale is still Prim's killer. He took away Katniss's sweet little flower. He ruined her life.

The memories of Gale as a murderer linger for a short period, but are soon replaced with the memories she has of him as a teenager, as a young man. As her friend. It's impossible to think of the gentle, kind-hearted boy as a killer for too long.

Katniss always figured that it would be nearly impossible to forgive Gale for killing Prim. But that obviously isn't the case, as the bile of missing someone overpowers the bile of despising someone.

She moves on from Prim's death, although the subject still leaves a large hole in her heart that has just barely been scarred over. It is a welcomed surprise in Katniss's gloomy, desolate life.

But still, each time the number with a District 2 area code flashes on the shiny caller ID box, Katniss neglects to answer it. She hopes he understands. She hopes that he realizes how much she would love to answer, but just can't overcome the nervousness and grief.

If she risks talking to him now, she would also risk losing him again. Katniss's heart is fragile, as is her composure as a whole. If she talks to Gale, she will just screw things up even more.

And Katniss doesn't want to risk having to say goodbye to him again. It's an unbearable thought for her.

Third-Person POV (Gale)

_And I just want to tell you  
It takes everything in me not to call you  
And I wish I could run to you  
And I hope you know that every time I don't  
I almost do  
I almost do_

Gale lies awake in his small, comfortable bed. The clock strikes midnight, but he pays it no mind. Time stopped whenever he left District 12. Without Katniss.

His apartment is unorganized and he almost tumbles down the stairs as he departs his room. He flips a switch and watches as the lights illuminate his untidy living room.

He grabs a half full bottle of wine and viscously chugs the entire amount. The burn he feels is unpleasant, but entirely welcome. At least the pain in his throat can numb the pain in his heart for a little while.

But who is he kidding? Hasn't he tried that before? From experience, he's learned by now that injuries sustained on the outside do not cover those that dwell on the inside.

Neither does overworking, alcohol, sex, family, or friends. Nothing eases the awful pain that Gale Hawthorne has felt deep within his chest ever since leaving his Catnip.

Nothing.

And all he wants to do is go back to her. He wants to rush to her side and be there for her, just like the old days. He just wants to see her, if nothing else. He needs confirmation that she's happy. And if she isn't, then he can help her find happiness.

He never does.

There have been times when he's bought train tickets, but let them sit around as bookmarks. There have been papers dedicated soley for planning a trip to see Katniss that have ended up in a garbage bin somewhere. There have been countless phone calls to the number to the house in Victor's Village.

He hasn't gotten to her yet though. He's yet to even talk to his beautiful Catnip.

But he almost has.

_Oh we made quite a mess, babe  
It's probably better off this way  
And I confess, baby  
In my dreams you're touching my face  
And asking me if I want to try again with you  
And I almost do_

His life has become sad and worthless. He only has a value to his military leaders and to his family. Gale doesn't have a good life outside of his successful job.

If he leaves his house, he goes to bars or clubs. Getting drunk and taking home women has become a habit, a part of his routine. Even these instinctual pleasures have ceased to ignite any sort of happiness within him.

But that's only when he actually leaves the house. Sometimes he locks himself in and drowns himself in his own sorrow. He stocks up on numerous types of alcohol, which he consumes regularly. Although it doesn't ease the pain, it at least makes it go numb for a little while.

Gale hates his life and would do anything to see his Catnip again. But he realizes that it's probably better this way. Katniss has baker boy, right? She doesn't need him. He would be a nuisance and would just reopen deep, painful wounds. And although his life is utterly awful, he would put her happiness over his any day.

So he stays away. Besides the phone calls, Gale doesn't attempt to reconcile with Katniss in person, despite how much he would really love to.

He realizes that he'll probably never see Katniss Everdeen again, unless she makes contact of her own volition. So he relishes the pleasant dreams he has of her. The ones in which they hunt together. The ones where she tells him how much she loves him. The ones that evolve into passionate make-out sessions.

Gale has loved sleeping more than he has being awake. It's as if his life is the nightmare and his dreams are the perfect reality. But even in his dreams, he'll be just close enough to feel alive, and just far enough to feel lonely. He'll never actually get his love.

But he almost has.

_And I just want to tell you  
It takes everything in me not to call you  
And I wish I could run to you  
And I hope you know that every time I don't  
I almost do  
I almost do_

The months have dragged their feet slowly, giving Katniss and Gale more opportunities to think of each other, to wonder what the other may be up to. None of their predictions are correct. They both remain lonely and sorrowful.

But neither of them know that, until one spring day, Gale's curiosity peaks violently. A bottle of liquor hits the wall, sending shards flying to the floor. They remain there, cluttering the already messy floor.

The glass, the spilt alcohol is never cleaned. Gale is already out the door.

He runs to the train station, his wallet full of crisp bills, begging to be spent on something other than booze and sex. He buys a one-way train ticket to District 12. He arrives only hours later.

On the train ride there, Gale spends much of the time formulating a way to talk to Katniss. And a way to cope with rejection.

He walks through the town, his mind brimming with memories. Finally, he reaches Victor's Village.

He sees her house.

He can barely make out a figure in the window.

_Katniss._

He hesitantly approaches the door and knocks.

There isn't a response for a long while, and Gale slumps against the side of the house, contemplating his rash decision to leave his home in District 2. He thinks himself as stupid, easily frustratable. All it took was a few memories and predictions to send Gale into fits of awful angst-filled rages; this one had simply gone too far.

But very slowly, out of the corner of his eye, Gale sees the door opening. He takes it as an invitation and quickly steps in front of the door. Once it is left fully ajar, Gale is able to get his first solid look of his Catnip since the bombs exploded and she was hospitalized.

And he can't take it any longer.

He doesn't wait for her to address him, but simply scoops her into his arms and enters the threshold of her home.

He's relived whenever she doesn't protest, but instead, nestles her head into the crook of his neck. She cries silently. Even Gale lets a tear or two fall.

God, has he missed her.

Third-Person POV (Katniss)

In three seconds flat, Katniss has gone from her doorway, awaiting a drunken Haymitch to arrive for an evening rant, into the arms of Gale Hawthorne, her best friend, her soul mate possibly. To say that it is a surprise would be a giant understatement.

She takes it astoundingly well, considering her fragile state and her unpreparedness. Instead of breaking down entirely, she savours being this close to the man she loves, and lets only a few tears fall.

They pull apart and steal a moment to really take in the other's appearance. Neither has changed much, besides some weight loss and signs of stress. Except the fire that resided within them. That was missing as well, although they both could feel it churning within.

Both Katniss and Gale had left their fiery passion with the other. Upon being reunited, the flame is reignited.

The burn within them is welcome, as it causes no pain, but only a renewal of feelings. Their eyes fill with actual emotion, something neither of them had really experienced for two dreadful years.

Tender, beautifully true love; misery of the time they'd spent apart; hope that things would return to something near normality; fear of losing the other.

But neither has any intention of leaving the other. Now that they are reunified, they cannot bear to see the other go.

This great array of emotions and worries, along with strong bonds and unbreakable love, are all reawakened within the first day of Gale's return.

By the first week, they are inseparable. After a month, joint at the hip. As time slowly passes by, the two lovers continue to strengthen their love for each other. Each conversation lessens their internal remorse, guilt, and sadness. Each kiss heightens their extreme content.

When it seems like their love cannot possibly get any stronger, Gale confesses to her, all of the almosts.

"It took everything I had not to keep calling you until you answered," he starts earnestly. "I always dreamt of coming back here, back to my _real_ home, and running into your arms."

"And I almost did exactly that. Several times." His words are sincere and the look on his face melts Katniss's heart like molten lava. "But you know what?"

"What?" she spews breathlessly, allured by his incredibly strong and loving tone and gaze.

"This time I did. No more almosts. I did it."

Any wall that Katniss had been futilely trying to keep standing comes crashing down with his words. And she lets them fall willingly, as they melt together and transform into one; just as nature intended.

_I bet this time of night you're still up_  
_I bet you're tired from a long hard week_  
_I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window looking out at the city_  
_And I hope sometimes you wonder about me_

One year later, Katniss sits in front of the window in her home. Strong, warm arms hold her tightly. Sitting in the arms of her true love is the most relaxing, peaceful place that she can ever think of being.

And becoming recently pregnant, peace and relaxation couldn't feel any more perfect.

It had been a week prior that Katniss's test came back positive. Although fearful, she was happy and excited. Gale was ecstatic; he's always loved kids.

A year together was all it took for Katniss to reconfirm her feelings, to agree to do _two_ things that she'd never really considered before. And now she's pregnant and engaged.

Life couldn't possibly be more perfect or worthwhile.

Katniss looks out of the window to the dark streets of Victor's Village. Lights almost look like figures in the dark of the night, but now Katniss doesn't have to hope that they are. She has the only person that she needs. The one person she truly can't live without.

She doesn't need to wonder about what he's doing; he's always by her side.

She doesn't need to wonder about his mood; she can read him like a favoured novel.

She doesn't even need to wonder about what he's looking at; his eyes are most often trained on her.

And most importantly, she doesn't have to wonder about whether he thinks of her, dreams of her, or wishes for her; she already knows.

_End._

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading! :) I got this idea suddenly and I couldn't get it out of my head. So, I wrote it! Sorry if it's not the best and that it might be slightly sporadic. I hope you enjoyed anyway! (:_

_'I Almost Do' - Taylor Swift (Links below for anyone interested..)_

_Lyrics: _ .

_Video: _ watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=Lh3_OSe_u1s


End file.
